Water pollution is caused by industrial technology. There can be observed many different kinds of waste water, and many different ways of purifying such waste water have been proposed. Many organic or inorganic chemical agents or various processes of electrolysis to for purifying the waste water have been proposed and put into practical use. However, waste water containing dye stuffs is difficult to purify.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a process of purifying waste water containing dye stuffs.